regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 141
]] ]] Recap Shenanigans is empty today except for the party and the Shenanigans Staff. The party is sitting at the bar, except Shag who is sitting on the chandelier. Then Xenomorph who used to be Tom. drops goop down on Wizold Mann's head. Glib Glob is attached to the ceiling with resin. Desmond is at the bar, looking bored at all this. Fenn offers the Xenomorph a drink, but the Xenomorph just eats a Brownie from Tom's old backpack. Fenn makes a 100 gold bet with Desmond that nothing terrible is going to happen today. Outside Shenanigans they hear a woman cried out in panic from down the street. The woman, Miss Shackleton the Enchanter runs into Shenanigans. She is wearing a blue pointy hat with stars and moons on it as well as blue robes. Miss Shackleton tells Desmond that the Thessalmera has escaped. :Thessalmera: The Thessalmera is a hybrid of thessalhydra and chimera. It has the scaled, lizardlike body and pincer-clawed tail of the thessalhydra, six to eight snakelike heads, a lion's hea in the middle of the snake heads, and a red-dragonlike head above these on the upper back. The lion’s head is covered in reddish gold hair. Patches of red-black hair cover the chest and upper foreleg. - Monstrous Compendium Volume Three Desmond says he can't help since he promised Lizzy and give the quest to the party. Miss Shackleton explains to the party the Thessalmera was accidentally created 10 years ago at Wogharts on a final Conjuration AP exam by a student, who tries to summon a baby Hydra and a baby chimera. It has been locked up for the past 10 years but someone let it out today. It is now rampaging across Bergshire, 5 people have died. Fenn lost the bet. Wizold Mann claims to be the new Sheriff, and deputises the party in order to get them to help against the Thessalmera. Miss Shackleton will pay Shag and Ted 200 gold each, Fenn will be paid in some magical wine. The party set out. Miss Shackleton says the beast is heading north though town. Shag goes to Cogwrench Hammerbench, but the Mechanical Dragon isn't ready yet, Cogwrench says he needs 50 more gold for some custom screws. Miss Shackleton gets the party some potions of resistance to fire, a light crossbow for Ted and Wizold Man a Wand of Itching (a stick of poison oak). She also gets them 3 horses, but the Xenomorph bites into one of the horses. Miss Shackleton throws up at the sight. Fenn comforts Miss Shackleton. Miss Shackleton says the creature heads north outside of Bergshire along the road. The party head down the road, with the Xenomorph following from tree top to tree top. Wizold Mann leads the way. A little while later Wizold Mann spots some fire ahead of him off the road. The party go clockwise around the hill. The creature bursts out of the trees. Wizold Mann casts Nahal's Reckless Dweomer and accidentally casts haste on the Thessalmera. The party flee from the fight and get a good distance away. The party decide to damage the creature with some hit and run attacks. Shag goes out to scout the Thessalmera out. It hasn't moved and is resting. Shag sneaks up to try to stab it, but is sword doesn't get though the hide, so Shag retreats and reports in to the party. The party plan an ambush of Thessalmera and move into positions around it. Wizold man fires a crossbow into the centre mass and the combat starts again. Shag casts grease under the Thessalmera and it falls flat on it's belly. The Thessalmera breathes fire towards Shag, but Shag is too far away. The others open fire. The Thessalmera charges towards Ted and Wizold Man. The Xenomorph jumps onto the back of the Thessalmera and tears into it. Shad finishes off the creature with a blow. But the hydra heads and the dragon age are moving. The Xenomorph attacks the dragon head then retreats. The Thessalmera attacks Wizold Man's horse, and then Wizold Man, knocking out Wizold Man and bleeding. Wizold Man is tied to the horse so he doesn't fall off as the horse runs away. The Thessalmera then kills Ted's horse, but Ted tumbles off to safety at low health. Then it bites at Shag to unconscious and stable. Xev kills the dragon head, and tells the rest of the party to run away. Fenn picks up Shag and runs. The Xenomorph chases after Wizold Man's Horse and kills it, before stabilising Wizold Man. Xev want to bring in the Thessalmera alive, the rest of the party disagree, but compromise, Ted and the Xenomorph head back to Wogharts to ask if they want the Thessalmera back. They also drop off Wizold Man at Shenanigans to recover. Miss Shackleton is teacher her class outdoors in the courtyard. She is happy to hear they can get the beast alive. She gives them a magical harness to put on the beast to teleport it back. Everyone gets back together and the Thessalmera has regenerated some health. The party shoot the Thessalmera from a distance to knock it down again. It has one head left, Fenn moves in with the harness to put it on. It bites Fenn before the harness is put on. The Thessalmera then teleports away. The party return to Shenanigans. Shag and Wizold Man are healed up, as well as the rest of the party. Miss Shackleton gives the party their payment. The payments are double what they asked for at the begining since they captured the Thessalmera. Xev gets a bow of singing, Wizold Man's staff is enchanted to stablise Wizold Man if he starts to fall over and a magic cup holder that can appear. Fenn is given 2 cups of magical cups of wine. Xenomorph is given some brownies and a magical thought bubble so he can communicate. Fenn drinks half a glass of magic wind and a wild surge happens. A Skittersnap appears out of a portal and orders a drink. Experience 2500 exp each *Wizold Mann levels up to level 2 ** +4 HP (Max HP 7) *Fenn levels up to level 3 ** +11 HP (Max HP 31) *Xev levels up to level 2 ** +8 HP (Max HP 15) *Xenomorph levels up to level 2 ** +12 HP (Max HP 21) *Ted levels up to level 2 ** +4 HP (Max HP 12) Significant NPCs *Miss Shackleton - Enchanter Wizard, Teacher at Wogharts *Cogwrench Hammerbench - Gnome Inventor in Bergshire Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes